


Say You'll Ride With Me

by MsAmburrito



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAmburrito/pseuds/MsAmburrito
Summary: A one-shot story about the fictional events that transpired after Norman takes Melissa to Scotland on an episode of Ride.





	Say You'll Ride With Me

The fire was burning hot that night. It flickered in the shadows while Norman stared, transfixed. He wondered why a burning flame made people feel almost hypnotized. He took a step closer. The heat was incredible and it warmed him as he felt the wind blow down his back. The waves crashed along the shoreline, hitting the rocks with a splash. Norman gazed up at the sky, the moon a comforting beacon shining brightly. He was on a small beach just off the coast of Scotland. After finishing the filming of his _Ride_ episode with Melissa, he decided to stay an extra couple days in the beautiful country. It was so different from the busy streets of Atlanta. So calming. Somewhere off in the distance, he could hear a dog barking. It sounded lonely, like it needed a friend. Norman hoped the dog found would find what it was looking for. That's what he was trying to do. Find himself. He was so inspired by Melissa's tales of a family she knew, but never met. Her ancestors seemed to mean a great deal to her, and he wanted that same feeling of knowing where you came from. 

But he never thought about looking up his family history. At least, not seriously. There were a few things he knew but only because they were so scandalous, and the stories were told through generations. He knew about the criminal past of one of his relatives, who ended up being hung for his crimes. But Norman didn't like talking about that. He thought it made him seem dangerous, and not in a good, sexy way he'd want to be seen as. Of course, this didn't make any sense to everyone else, but for him it was something to keep buried. He wanted to know the good stuff, like if anyone owned castles, that sort of thing. Picking up a rock, he skipped it across the water. It bounced three times. He looked for another one and spotted it a couple feet away. As he began to walk towards it, someone else picked it up. Melissa's face came into view. "What are you doing out here?" She asked her friend. 

"Just thinking," Norman replied. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm too wired from the trip. I can't believe we found my great, great, great grandfather's old house." Melissa was still in awe, and she was so grateful she got to have this experience. She always wondered about her family history and now thanks to Norman, all her questions had been answered. "It's been so incredible." 

"I promised I'd take you here and now here we are." He gave her a hug. She smiled at him and they remained in each other's arms while staring at the fire. After a few moments of silence, Norman spoke again. "I wish we could stay here forever...." His voice trailed off, mysteriously. Melissa didn't know what he meant by that. Was he remarking about the beautiful scenery surrounding them? About how much he loved Scotland? Or was it something else? She could feel the warmth of his body up against hers, It felt so nice. It felt...right. 

"What do you mean?" It came out as a whisper she hadn't intended. Norman whispered back in her ear, "I want to stay here with you." He turned her around then to face him. She looked beautiful in this lighting, the fire casting shadows and highlights in all the right places. Melissa's eyes looked at him with confusion, but curiosity. Before she had gotten there, Norman was also thinking about life with her. Something he had wanted for a very long time. Ten years they had known each other, and he cherished every moment. And every feeling she made him have. He remembered a conversation they had had in the car. She was talking about how she always pictured herself living on some cliff-side with a bunch of sheep. He had teased her about it, saying it sounded like a douche commercial. But secretly he found it intriguing. 

"What if we made your dream come true?" he continued. Melissa had no idea what he was talking about. He had already made her dreams come true. Well, except for one. 

"You're being so mysterious tonight, Mr. Reedus." 

"Do you ever think about leaving everything behind, and starting over?" His question surprised her, and she gave it a thought. Sure, she had thought about that. Everyone has. But she had everything she wanted. An amazing career on _The Walking Dead_, wonderful friends, adoring fans. There was just one thing missing. Something every little girl dreams about since the first, "I do," with her childhood friend she made marry her. A romance that would last forever. Could she see herself settling down? Maybe if it was with the right man. And the right man was standing next to her.

"Norman, are you alright?" 

He paused before answering. "Mel, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder interrupted their conversation. They hadn't noticed a storm rolling in. It didn't take long for the rain to start pouring down, and Norman grabbed Melissa's hand as they ran down the beach. Up the makeshift stairs and through a meadow, finally reaching their cabin. Norman's crew from the show had rented it out for them to stay in while filming. They opened the door and switched on the light. Nothing happened.

"I guess the power's out." Melissa took off her wet jacket and set it on a chair. She looked around for candles and spotted a few in the corner of the living room. After lighting them, she plopped herself down on the couch. Norman grabbed a blanket and joined her. It was even more romantic now, he thought. The perfect time and place for what he had to say. They were lying there together, listening to the sound the rain made on the roof. 

"We've known each other for a long time, right?" He asked her while gently stroking her hair.

"Mmmm, yep...." she moaned in response. Norman smiled, enjoying the effect his touch had on her. 

"And you know I care about you....it's why I brought you on this trip, and why I wanted to do this for you."

"You've made it so special, Norman. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"I could think of one way." He pulled her up close to his lips and lingered there, just for a second. Melissa's heart started to race in her chest. Then she felt the soft skin of his lips pressed on hers. She tastes so good, Norman thought. He had been waiting for this moment, and every fantasy he had couldn't compare to the real thing. Another moan escaped Melissa's mouth as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, pulling him closer until he lay on top of her small frame. In this position, it was hard for Norman to hide his arousal as he placed his body between her legs. His breath quickened and he pulled his damp shirt off his body. Melissa stared at him and gave him a mischievous smile. Then she unbuttoned her blouse so that her red bra was showing. She knew it was his favourite colour, and had worn it on purpose. 

"You are so sexy, Mcbride." Norman told her, kissing her neck and making his way down to her breasts and stomach. "Say you'll be mine." His voice was deep and full of arousal. 

"Always." Melissa replied.


End file.
